


Hungover - Tadashi Hamada x Reader

by FlintGust



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, bh6 - Freeform, college/uni drinking?, idek what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintGust/pseuds/FlintGust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Tadashi Hamada at a party, let's see how well he holds his liquor.</p><p>Tadashi Hamada x Reader oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover - Tadashi Hamada x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (F/P) = Favourite Pet  
> (P/N) = Pet name  
> (F/C) = Favourite Colour  
> (F/S) = Favourite Song 
> 
> POV= Point of View

You push through the front door of your room and see your friend Honey Lemon is sprawled on your bed. You drop your bag on the floor exhausted. "Finals are over, thank god!" Honey Lemon rolls over and you drop face first flat onto your bed. "Finally you're home!" You look over to her, "Sure am and I am going to get some well deserved rest. Thanks for looking after (P/N) this morning I was running late to my exam." You bury your face back into your bed and sigh in relief. You had woken up late and (P/N) needed to be taken to the vet for her checkup. You had made the appointment for a later date but it changed without your notice. Something about the vet taking a vacation that week and wouldn't be taking any appointments in that time period. Unfortunately the secretary didn't notify you in time and you were in a panic. Luckily Honey Lemon came to the rescue. You threw her the keys to your apartment when she arrived and out the door you went, making haste to your final exam at school. 

"No problem (Y/N)! You gotta return me the favour though!" You looked at her and she promptly winked at you. "What exactly is that?" She takes hold of your face and exclaims, "A party!" Your face all bunched together but her hands, you dumbly let out a, "P-purty?" She laughs, "Yes! You're coming with me!" You groan in frustration, "Can't I just sleep?"  
"No way (Y/N) I'm not going by myself!" "Ughhh do I have to?" You start to whine. "Yes! Now hurry up and get ready! Do you want me to help you get dressed?" You frown,"isn't this just a regular college party?" " _Just_ college party? It's THEE college party of the year, (Y/N)!" You slip out,"so...can I just wear sweats?" You brace yourself and close your eyes to wait for Honey Lemon to blow up at but you don't hear anything. You slowly open your eyes to see Honey Lemon has left the room and you peek your head out of the door to see where she went. "H-honey...?" You step out of your room and make your way to the living room. I guess you aren't surprised to see Honey digging through her bag for something. "Is everything okay?" She's still looking diligently through her bag. "I knew you'd say something like this so..." You pause, "so...?" "Ah-ha!" You jump back at her outburst and eye her carefully. "What are you planning Honey?" A small grin appears on her face. "Do you really think I'll just let you go in just sweats?" You gulp, "Y-yes?" She makes a step forward and eventually you're cornered. "No way Honey! Get away!"

**A few hours later**

"Ta-dah!" Honey Lemon has her hands on her hips, proud of her work. "Is this really necessary?" You look at yourself in the mirror and see yourself all dolled up. A tight (F/C) dress that hugged your curves and showed just enough cleavage to let a person have their wonders. Your eyes winged with black eyeliner and lips glossed with a light tint. "You really are a diamond in the rough (Y/N)! It was barely any work at all! Now go choose a pair of heels to wear!" Your face dropped. " _heels?_ " She nodded, "Yep!" "This is a college party, not some club!" "It'll feel like one when you're there!" You wish you could rub your face in frustration but Honey Lemon's work would go to waste and you know she'd be upset. "Ugh, _fine_ " She pats you on the shoulder, "that's more like it!" You pick a pair of plain black heels with an anklet strap and sit down to put them on. "I'm going to get ready, won't be too long!" You give her a look, "You were planning this for awhile, weren't you?" She winks, "yup! You asking me to take care of (P/N) just made it too easy!" You think to yourself, "No wonder she's so prepared..." You get up and get yourself a clutch purse from your closet. "Well if I'm going to go like this, might as well do it right..." You glance at yourself in the mirror. What if you were overdressed? What if no one looked like this? You weren't much for looking conspicuous at events. Blending into the crowd was more of your thing. You feel yourself flush and try to shake your head out of these thoughts. While you try to pull yourself together, Honey Lemon walks in. "Wow! You look great!" She twirls herself around. Her dress is in bright pink dress with high platform heels. Her makeup is done with blush and eyeliner on her eyes and hot pink lipstick applied to her lips. Her hair is done in a high tousled ponytail. "Really? Thanks so much (Y/N)!" She envelops you into a hug. She pulls away and looks the time. "Oh it's time to go! I called a cab already, he should be outside soon." You start to get a big shaky and uneasy. "Erm...alright. Let's go then." Honey Lemon notices your anxiety. "It'll be fine (Y/N) don't worry! We can leave early if you want, just stay a little while okay?" You nod and just make your way out of your apartment, locking the door behind you. 

**Pulling up on the Driveway**

You get out of the cab with Honey Lemon and slowly make your way to the front door step. Wondering if you should make your escape, you drag yourself to the front door. You sigh and finally take in your surroundings. Your eyes widen, "Honey...where are we?" You take notice to the big lawn, no yard? It was like a football field! The house in front of you was no house, it was a mansion and two giant mahogany doors that can be deemed quite intimidating yet beautiful. Adorned with large giant handles, you start to wonder exactly where you are. "This is my friend's house!" "You're what...? Just what kind of friends do you have Honey?" She smiles, "great ones." She presses the doorbell and waits for the door to open. The door springs open and in the doorway was a tall shaggy man with a pink t-shirt and dark green cargo pants. "Honey Lemon! What's up!?" He hugs her and you just look at him curiously. You blink twice and before you know it, you're being hugged by this man. He lets go, "HI! I'm Fred! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" "(Y/N)", you say awkwardly. "This is my very good friend (Y/N)! She's a bit shy so don't wear her out." They both laugh. "Don't worry (Y/N)! Any friend of Honey, if a friend of mine!" You nod and smile softly at his straightforwardness and friendliness. He leads you both inside and to you relief you aren't the only person whose all dressed up. Quite a few girls were dressed up like they were going to a nightclub and some of the guys decked out in ties and dress shirts. Of course there was a handful who just came in your average everyday clothes but you still couldn't help but feel out of place. As you were being led you weren't paying attention and bumped into someone. "Ah, sorry!" You apologize and look up to see a tall tanned man with a blazer and bow tie along with a pair of skinny jeans. "Don't be sorry, it was an accident", he smiles at you. You look into his brown eyes and couldn't help but blush and look away. "Well I see you've met Tadashi!", she laughs and nudges you. "Uh-huh." You then realize you're part of a social circle and can see various people standing around with drinks in there hands. "That's Wasabi, he's a germphobe. Fred gives him a constant heart attack." The dark skinned man retorts, "I can't help it! He's just so _gross_. He doesn't even wash his clothes for like months!" You let out a small laugh and listen as Honey introduces you to the rest of the group. "And that's Gogo!" A short black haired woman dressed in a black skirt waved in front of you. "Yo", was all she said. "Yo." She raised an eyebrow not expecting the same kind of remark and demeanor she had and gave you a smirk. After introductions, Heathcliff, Fred's butler hands you a drink. You take it and give a small thanks. 

Everyone is mingling and having a good time, having conversations about life and ambitions or even down right hilarious things like pulling pranks on some of the other party members. You take in everything, even seeing some people who were already pretty drunk. You notice Honey talking to other classmates and started to feel loss. You didn't exactly know anyone here and eventually stuck yourself in a corner with your cellphone out. Trying to not be anti-social you look up an approachable group that you can go make small talk with. A group of guys were dunking some more sap in the pool. Nope definitely not them. A group of girls gossiping about some cute boys. Maybe it'd be weird if you butted in. Your attention eventually turns back to Tadashi. He popping shots and downing them quite quickly. That can't be good...

Your attention is eventually caught by Fred. "Time to get down everyone!" The music turns on and it starts blaring with a rhythmic bumping sound and everyone gets pumped and started to dance at the dance floor. Honey Lemon appears and grabs your arm, "Cm'on let's go (Y/N)!" You waiver, dancing? No, no, no. You were not going to dance. Especially not here. You quickly come up with an excuse. "Alright! I just gotta use the bathroom, I'll met you there!" You smile at her brightly, hoping to sound convincing enough. Maybe she was drunk enough but she ended up buying the excuse. "Cool! See you there!" She let's go and you slump in relief. You make your way to one of the seats that had been set up and try to get out of Honey Lemon's line of sight. You grab your drink and sip it quietly. Glad I got out of that one, you thought. While you were reaching out to grab some of the snacks you hear a loud glass thud onto the table. "*Hic* H-how come y-y-ou're not d-dancing (Y/N)"?" It was Tadashi, drunk out of his mind. He staggers and you help him onto the chair. "Dancing isn't my thing", you laugh nervously. "M-me neither." He folds his arms on the table and plops in his head into his arms. "Tadashi...?" You touch his arm gently and shake him slowly. He jumps, eyes wide, "I'm up! I was just programming Baymax late last night!" You tilt your head to the side, "Baymax?" He suddenly realize where he is and his eyes close a bit, tired and red. "S-sorry, (Y/N)?" You nod and Tadashi take's a beer in his hand and starts to drink. "Tadashi!", you gasp. Trying to take the beer out of his hands he finishes it and gets up. As soon as he tries to get up and walk he promptly falls on the floor. 

You get worried and try to help the guy out. You pull up his arm and he's quite heavy. You notice Heathcliff nearby and call out to him. "Sorry to bother you but can you please call for a taxi?" "It is no trouble Madame (Y/N)" A quite thought runs in your mind, "How did you know my-" "It is my duty to know all of the Master's friends." You shrug and look down at the unconscious man in your arms. "If you could please..." "Not at all, I've already called for one." You nod, "Thank you." "Should you need assistance getting Mr. Hamada into the car?" "Hamada...?" Oh must be his last name you thought. "Ah, yes if it's not any trouble." You and Heathcliff get him to sit up on the stairwell steps and his head rocks back as his eyes stay closed. A few minutes later you hear a honk. "That must be him. Alright Madame, all together now." You put one arm around you and Heathcliff puts the other around him. You guys sway a bit but eventually get him into the cab. "Thanks Heathcliff." He bids you farewell and shuts the door. 

"Where to ma'am?" You hear the taxi driver and feel stupid for not asking Heathcliff where Tadashi lives. You fumble to get the window down to get Heathcliff's attention but it was too late he was gone. You blow out air in failure and just tell the taxi driver your address. "Sure thing", he gives you a weird look and chuckles to himself. The car is being driven off and you space out looking outside. The streetlights lighting up the way, the streets quiet and devoid of any life. You have your chin propped up and played absent-mindedly with your hair wondering just what you were going to with Mr. Hamada. Lost in your thoughts, something falls into your lap and you jolt upwards. It was Tadashi, he had fallen over into your lap as the car turned right. The driver takes notice of your out of place behavior. "Everything okay miss?" "Y-yeah, it's just..." You look down at Tadashi. The driver laughs quietly, "he must have had quite a bit to drink hm?" "Yeah..." You feel sensitive as Tadashi starts to get comfy in your lap and rubs his face into it as it was a pillow. He wraps an arm around waist and snuggles into your lap. You of course are taken back by his sudden movement and are jerked upwards. You feel conscious and awkward around him, aware of his every touch. You feel like this is the longest car ride of your life and you couldn't get there soon enough. Eventually however, the car pulls up to your apartment building and you hand him the money for the car ride. "Thanks sir." He nods and you tentatively pull Tadashi's arm away from you and slowly get up from the seat. He mumbles in his seat from the movement and huddles in the backseat trying to get comfortable again in a fetal position. With you out the care you nudge Tadashi, "hey, hey wake up." He pulls away from your voice trying to shield himself from it and the light up the street lamp while it irritates his eyes as they flutter open. You notice him starting to wake up and use this as an advantage to get him out. "Sorry about this", you tell the taxi driver. "Don't worry about it, will you be able to get him upstairs?" You pull Tadashi up, "Yeah hopefully." Tadashi grumbles and slurs, "w-where are we?" You help him out the car and staggers, almost falling down to the ground. "*hic* H-hiro, we can't *hic* upset Aunt Cass o-okay?" You roll your eyes. _Aunt Cass? Hiro?_ You brush it off and get him to lean more of his weight against you. You struggle to shut the door with your free arm and the taxi driver drives off.

With Tadashi a bit more conscious, he is able to walk, not straight of course but enough to get you two moving to the entrance. His head dipped low and his arm heavily hung around your shoulder you hold his waist and your purse with your other arm and begin to walk. "Jeez, here I am taking care of Honey's friends...I hope he's okay", you look down at him so see how he's holding up. "Hey Tadashi, say something, lemme know you're not dying." His head looks up a little bit, with much effort and attempts to look up at you however, his eyes rest on your cleavage. "Oh...", was all you hear him say. You look down to see him gazing at your chest. "Ugh, what the hell!? I should drop you here right now!" He looks down, drooping his head down. "*hic* sorry I-I was t-trying to look up at joo." You sigh, "yeah whatever." You get a firmer grip on him and decide to end the conversation for the night. You stop and try to open the door. Thankfully all you do was press in the code to get into the complex and your biggest trouble was just getting him through the door. With effort, you gain a well deserved accomplishment of getting him through the door and you two hobble up to the elevator. 

While in the elevator Tadashi braces himself up against the elevator wall and you let out a tired sigh. "Y-you r-really d-d-o look n-ice tonight (Y/N) I-I didn't mean to s-stare." You look over at Tadashi, "it's okay, at least you know who it is now." You laugh and move closer to Tadashi, getting ready to support him as you two near your floor. "Cm'on let's go." You take his arm and he leans against you. The stop before your floor and that feeling of free fall before it's about to stop kicks in and that obviously did not sit well with Tadashi as he then threw up on you. You gag, "this is so gross! Ugh I think I'm gonna-" Tadashi then start's to lose consciousness again and you let out an angry noise from mouth. You exit the elevator and struggle to get some napkins out of your purse to wipe some of Tadashi's vomit off of you. You throw away the dirty napkins into a nearby garbage can and try to ignore the stench that's been left on your dress. You fumble for your keys and eventually unlock the door. You drop your purse to the floor and (Y/P) is at the door ready to greet you. "Sorry (P/N) I have to take care of this _burden_." (Y/P) lets out a mew and goes about it's business while you trudge your way to your bedroom. 

You kick the door open and drop Tadashi onto the bed on his back. You sit there on your bed tired. You just stare at the floor for a few minutes and moan as the smell of Tadashi's puke brings you back to reality. You kick off your heels and leave them by your dresser. Well if you had to take care of him you needed to help yourself first. So you make your way to the kitchen and come back with bucket and leave it at the side of your bed and prop him on some pillows with his head evenly set up. You grab some towels from the closet and go to the bathroom. In there, you strip off your dress and throw it into the laundry bin. You step into the shower and turn on the water. You thoroughly scrub yourself clean, trying not to puke from Tadashi's mishap. You wipe the makeup off of your face and shampoo and condition your hair. You step out of the shower and towel dry yourself off. You look for your clothes only to realized you've left it in your room. "Shit." You wrap yourself in a towel and tip toe your way to your room. You peek your head through the door and see he's still asleep. You quickly run to your dresser and pull out a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. He begins to mumble and you freeze. You look over, your breath held. Luckily he just shifts over in the bed and goes back to sleep. He doesn't notice you and you take this chance to run to the bathroom. You slam the door shut and lean against the door. "Damn that was close." You slip into your clothes and walk out of the bathroom. "Alright, time to get to work." You tie your hair into a bun and open your room door. Tadashi is still passed out and lying awkward on the bed. His arms draped over the bed and his neck in an awkward position that he'll most likely feel in the morning. You decide to remedy his situation. You begin to work bottom up. You take off his shoes and set them aside and pull off his socks. You take off his jacket and blazer and undo his bow tie. He doesn't move and is somewhat lifeless as he just lies there. You unbutton part of his shirt so his neck can move freely and bring the covers up to his chest. You lift his head gently and fix the pillows to adjust his head and move the bucket back into place as he had knocked it a bit over. 

"Finally..." You stretch, your body feeling tonight's efforts kick in. You walk back into the kitchen and get a glass of water and two tablets. "This should help his hungover tomorrow." You make your way back to your room and set aside these things on your night table next to your bed. You bend down to face Tadashi's face and make sure he's sleeping soundly. "Jeez...what a guy", you mutter to yourself as you sit on the bed by Tadashi's stomache. You yawn and decide to go get an extra blanket and pillow. As you were about to get up, an arm wraps around you and pulls you in. You yelp, "what the?" You're pulled into Tadashi. "Hmmmm." His chin on top your head. You frown, is he smelling my hair? You look up to see a content look on his sleeping face and you try to struggle free. His grip only tightens and you're too tired to fight him after awhile. "Dammit", your face flushes and you start to feel cold from being exposed to the night coldness. You give in. You pull some of the covers away from him and attempt to cover yourself. "I hope he doesn't throw up on me..." You start to worry about things and you feel like you're too embarrassed to fall sleep but as time goes on you drift to sleep. 

**10am the next morning**

Your eyes gently open, still blurry from the dark and take time to refocus. You try to stretch but feel a weight pressed against you. You look over to see Tadashi cuddled into neck. You gasp and roughly pull away from him which makes you fall onto the floor of your bedroom. "Ow..." Tadashi though, is unfazed by this and just turned over in his sleep. You get up and frown and roll your eyes at the sight of him. You go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. As you exit the bathroom you take a quick glance as you walk by to see if Tadashi has woken up. No surprise there, he's still fast asleep. Your stomache grumbles and decide to make breakfast. "I guess he'll be hungry too", you mumble to yourself. "Ah-ha I know!" You take our flour, eggs, milk and some other ingredients and make a batter. (P/N) strolls into the kitchen and scratches at the cupboard door. "Yeah, yeah I'll feed you (P/N)" You pour food for (P/N) and then wait for the pan to heat up as you decide to make pancakes. You turn on the radio and begin to listen to music as you start flipping pancakes. Your plate starts to stack up and your fluffy pancakes come just perfect. 

**Tadashi's POV**

His eyes slowly open. "Something smells good..." He rubs his eyes and sits up. He takes in his surroundings. "Where am I?" He then cringes after as his head begins pounding. He looks over to see a glass of water and two painkillers. He hesitates but then recognizes the brand and takes them. He groans and rubs his face. He gingerly opens the door. Suddenly wary of his setting. He follows his nose to the kitchen and stops at the doorway. 

**Your POV**

You start singing out loud to your (F/S). Your eyes closed and your body moving in funny motions that are not in sync with the song. You flip the pancake in the pan and go back to singing your heart out. "Cm'on (P/N) dance with me!" You laugh and step side to side to the beat of the song. As you were about to take the pancake out the pan you hear a cough. You freeze and turn around and drop your spatula. You see Tadashi standing at the door frame with his hand scratching the back of his neck and giving you a nervous smile. "You've dropped something." You look down and pick up your fallen spatula and quickly throw it in the sink. You grab another one and take the pancake out and put it atop the others so that it doesn't burn. You simply ignore him and take off the music and go back to cooking. You two stand there in silence and all you can hear is the slight sizzling in the pan and turn down the heat. Tadashi decides to break the silence. "So...I thought you didn't dance?" You flush and you're clearly annoyed. While whipping around to face him you also have the ladle that is full of batter and as you spin around you end up slapping some on Tadashi's face. You flush and look down. "S-sorry..." You turn off the stove and get a napkin to wipe Tadashi's face. Not noticing the proximity between you two, Tadashi's flushes as well and takes a hold of your hand. He smiles, "thanks." 

You are taken back and quickly turn around to get plates. "Are you hungry? I made pancakes." You set it on the table in the other room and motion him to sit there. You take out some forks and knives and set them on the table. You finally come out with a big stack of pancakes in a plate on one hand and a bottle of syrup in the other. You place it gently on the table and take your seat. "Well, eat up." You take your own and Tadashi quietly takes his own portion. You two once again silently eating and you decide to turn on the TV that's across from the table. You're flicking through the channels and chewing on your food trying not to pay any mind to Tadashi. "So...this is normal." You hear him say and look over at him. You put down your fork and let out a small laugh. You smile,"yeah...honestly I'm not entirely sure what to say to you." He smiles back, "yeah well I had one too many last night." You roll your eyes,"you're telling _me_?" You laugh again. "Man was that some effort I had to put in." You turn up the volume on the television and stretch. Tadashi immediately rubs his temples. "Would be okay if you turned it down actually?" You blink at him and laugh out loud. "Hungover?", you wink at him. "Please (Y/N) don't speak too loudly." You roll your eyes again at him once more,"I think I should be able to, considering the trouble I went through last night." Tadashi then comes to realization. "Last night? What exactly happened last night?" You gasp,"you really don't remember?" He sarcastically responds,"well I wouldn't be asking if I did." Jeez and here you thought you were being grumpy about the party. "Well for starters, you got wasted last night and I tried to get you home. Ultimately it resulted in you falling asleep in my lap with a death life grip and then you threw up on me. I couldn't find your address so here we are. Oh, and you pulled me onto...uh, you know what never mind." Tadashi's eyes were wide. "Oh. My god, I'm so sorry (Y/N)" "It's fine really, actually I'm surprised you remember my name." "No I couldn't forget a name like yours besides I wanted to talk to you...well not in such a drunk state anyway." You question him, "talk to me about what?" He blushes and he tries to turn back on you, "I pulled you onto what exactly by the way?" You play idly with your fork trying to think of a good answer. "Um...Hey! I asked you a question first." He sighs, "well, this is going to sound stupid but I thought you were, um well pretty." Hearing him confess that made your face tint red. "Yeah maybe I shouldn't have asked", you laugh. He smiles at your lightheartedness,"see? Told you."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Tadashi." Now it's his turn. "So what did I pull you onto?" You look away. "Nothing." He gives you a look,"Cm'on I said something embarrassing, it's only fair."  
" _Fair?_ you threw up on me!" "Oh cm'on (Y/N) please? I'll make it up to you I swear." You sigh, "you pulled me onto the bed and wouldn't let me go." He says flatly,"what?" You feel stupid for admitting but it's already out in the open. "You heard me. You were so damn heavy I couldn't even pull you off. Then you grabbed my waist and-" "Okay stop now (Y/N)" You blink,"what can't handle the truth?" His face is in his hands and all he simply states was a, "yes." You get up and pat his shoulder, "hey are you okay?" He looks up and looks at you. "Yeah I'm just so stupid. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." You sigh in relief. "Is that all?", you give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Tadashi it's fine really, please don't worry." You walk away and clear away the plates and make way for the kitchen.

At the sink you begin to wash the dishes and clean up the mess you made. You start humming softly to yourself an suddenly you see Tadashi come into your line of sight. You tilt your head, "something you need?" He looks away embarrassed and states, "may I help you?" You smile at him, "of course." He starts to dry the dishes and you direct him where to store them. As you were busy washing the dishes you hear music playing and notice that Tadashi had put on the radio and is standing next to you again drying some leftover utensils. You feel an arm snake around your waist and you look up. "How about we dance?" You laugh, "what? You know I don't dance." You take your hands out of the sink to protest but he only uses this as an opportunity to take his hands into yours and attempt to spin you around. "Oh cm'on, for last night.", he says. You awkwardly try and almost slip but he catches you with his arm around your back. You two fumble against the wall and are closer to each other than before. His forehead is pressed against yours and you can see him blushing while looking into your eyes. You simply smile and laugh,"told ya." He breaks into a laughter,"we'll have to work on that." You try to twirl him around this time and he turns around but as he comes around to face you he grabs you and picks you up to try and scare you. You yelp and between laughs you tell him to stop but he goes on and tickles you. Eventually you two come down from your high and he kisses you on your cheek. "I'll make food for us next time?" You are taken back by his action and words and as they register in your mind you smile at him sweetly, "yeah I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> \-----
> 
> Damn so I don't know how I felt about this but like yeah here you go? (Laugh)
> 
> He seems kind of out of character first I guess but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll keep trying to write better Tadashi oneshots. He's just too precious. o u o


End file.
